Tetsura no Memo
by Fuu Ryuu -Shouta
Summary: benarkah keputusan yang tetsura ambil saat itu? akankah kehidupannya yang baru seindah kehidupan sebelumnya? akankah mereka-akashi dan tetsura- selalu hidup bersama? sampai ajal memisahkan keduanya? *sequel from Himitsu no Memo*
1. -Prologue-

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Ryuu present

Tetsura no Memo

.

.

warning :

OOC, typo(s), vamp!Akafem!Kuro, rate T (M for future chapter), gaje, bahasa seenak author

.

I've warn you ~ so ? want to continue?

.

.

summary :

benarkah keputusan yang tetsura ambil saat itu?

akankah kehidupannya yang baru seindah kehidupan sebelumnya?

akankah mereka-akashi dan tetsura- selalu hidup bersama? sampai ajal memisahkan keduanya?

*sequel from Himitsu no Memo*

.

.

Tetsura no Memo

-prologue-

.

.

Sei-kun,

hanya satu nama yang sekarang ada di hidupku.

dialah yang sekarang menjadi cahaya dalam hatiku.

yang selalu ada di sampingku setiap waktu.

selalu memberiku segala yang kubutuhkan.

.

.

.

.

namun, semenjak `_dia_` datang, segalanya berubah...

.

.

.

.

sempat terpikir `_apakah pilihanku saat itu tepat?`..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sei-kun apakah kau ada waktu sebentar?" / "aku sibuk Tetsura!"

.

"S_ei~ aku ingin bertemu, kau bisa kan?_" / "tentu saja, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang"

.

.

.

.

"Tetsura, kita tak bisa bersama lagi, aku akan segera menikah !"

.

.

.

.

"nasi telah menjadi bubur. keputusanku takan bisa merubah apapun sekarang."

†*******†******†***************†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*****

note :

Hallo minna~

ketemu lgi sama author ngga jelas satu ini...

maaf buat yg nunggu sequel nya... (emang ada?)

says sempatkan melanjutkan cerita ini disela-sela kerjaan yg *sumpah banget* nyita waktu bahkan buat makan Dan tidur *termasuk mandi* (emang ada yg nanya?) #authorsosibuk


	2. Kyoto

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Ryuu present

Tetsura no Memo

.

.

warning :

OOC, typo(s), vamp!Akafem!Kuro, rate T (M for future chapter), gaje, bahasa seenak author

.

I've warn you ~ so ? want to continue?

.

.

summary :

benarkah keputusan yang tetsura ambil saat itu?

akankah kehidupannya yang baru seindah kehidupan sebelumnya?

akankah mereka-akashi dan tetsura- selalu hidup bersama? sampai ajal memisahkan keduanya?

*sequel from Himitsu no Memo*

.

.

Tetsura no Memo

chapter 1

.

.

Cahaya matahari kini akan menyembunyikan sinarnya diufuk barat, yang akan di gantikan dengan indahnya sinar bulan dilangit malam yang gelap. Dan dimulai pulalah kehidupan baru untuk para mahkluk malam seperti Akashi Seijuurou yang me mang mahkluk malam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Vampire, yang kini telah menyeret seorang Kuroko Tetsura bersamanya.

"ngggghh" keluh seseorang dibalik selimut tebalnya yang berwarna merah maroon itu

_'tok tok' _terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar sang tuan muda

"Sei-kun, Sudah _'pagi'_, bukannya hari ini Sei-kun akan ke kyoto?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang lembut dari luar kamar

"Techan?" guman sang surai merah masih bergelut dengan selimutnya

"Sei-kun, aku masuk.. permisi" ucapnya sopan seraya membuka pintu kamar tersebut

Sang gadis pun tanpa basa-basi menyibakan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh sang surai merah itu. Namun, bukannya bangun ia malah menarik sang bluenett kedalam pelukannya.

"Sei-kun !" setengah berteriak ia –Kuroko Tetsura- mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar yang ada dipinggangnya, tapi semakin ia mencoba terlepas maka semakin erat pula pelukan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya.

"Techan~ ohayou" sapa sang surai merah sambil menghisap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh yang dipeluknya

"Ohayou moo, Sei-kun" dengan semburat merah yang telah menghiasi pipinya ia kembali berusaha melepaskan diri

"Anno~ Sei-kun, bisa kau lepaskan aku ?"

"mmm? Kenapa ?" hidungnya tetap berada di perpotongan leher Tetsura, mencoba menghisap sebayak mungkin aroma yang membuatnya tenang dan kecanduan itu.

"kau harus segera ke kyoto Sei-kun !"

"mereka bisa menunggu Techan~"

"Sei-kun !"

"baiklah, baiklah~ aku akan pergi. Tapi..." Seijuurou menggantungkan kalimatnya

"tapi apa Sei-kun ?" tanya Tetsura penasaran, perasaannya mengatakan ia dalam bahaya.

"tapi., kau yang akan menjadi sarapanku sekarang Techan~" benar perasaannya, ia dalam bahaya.

Seijuurou sudah menjilati lehernya gebagai ganti Alkohol agar ia tak terlalu mersakan sakit ketika taring tajam miliknya mengoyak leher putih pucat kesayangannya itu. Setelah mendapatkan sarapan yang '_indah_' ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bergegas untuk pergi ke kyoto menemui sang kepala keluarga Akashi, atau sang Ayah terhormat.

Tetsura yang masih lemas akibat darahnya terkuras oleh Seijuurou, hanya bisa berjalan gontai mengantarkan kepergian Seijuurou sampai pintu utama. Walaupun darahnya selalu dihisap Seijuurou, namun jarang sekali ia bisa mengihisap darah sang tuan muda, kecuali Seijuurou sendiri yang menyuruhnya. Maka dari itu ia terlihat sangat pucat kali ini. Dia harus banyak mengkonsumsi pil darah sehabis ini.

"Sei-kun, hati-hati dijalan" ucapnya ketika Seijuurou telah memasuki mobil merahnya.

"baik. Techan sendiri baik-baik di rumah yah, akan ku belikan oleh-oleh untukmu saat pulang nanti" sahut Seijuurou sambil mencium kening Tetsura dari jendela kaca mobil

"baiklah, aku menantikannya" senyum tulus Tetsura menghantarkan kepergian Akashi.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

2 hari telah berlalu dari satu minggu yang dijanjikan saat kepergian Akashi menuju kyoto. Komunikasi tetap berjalan dengan baik, namun hati Tetsura merasakan perasaan yang kurang enak, tapi Tetsura tetap berpikir positive bahwa 'Sei-kun'nya akan kembali. Tapi perasaan itu semakin membesar saat hari-hari selanjutnya tak ada kabar satupun dari Seijuurou, email sudah berkali-kali ia kirim namun, tak ada satupun yang di balas oleh seijuurou. Mencoba menelpon pun sama saja, antara tidak diangkat, diluar jangkauan, telpon dialihkan, atau tidak aktif.

Tak terasa satu minggu telah berlalu, dan hari ini Seijuurou kembali dari kyoto. Tetsura menyapkan makan spesial sebagai penyambutan kepulangan Seijuurou, semua makanan favoritnya dan Seijuurou tersusun cantik dan rapi diatas meja makan itu. Terdengar suara mobil telah sampai di pekarangan rumah –mansion- mereka, Tetsura yakin itu adalah Seijuurou maka ia segara bergess menuju pintu utama untuk menyambutnya, tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang masih meggunakan apron berwarna merah cerah dengan perpaduan warna biru langit.

"Sei-kun~ Okaeri nasai !" sambutnya semangat

"hmm, Tetsura" jawabnya singkat nan dingin dan meninggalkan Tetsura begitu saja didepan pintu

"mungkin Sei-kun capek~" ucapnya pada diri sendiri menjauhkan prasagka-prasangka buruk

Tetsura pun kembali kedapur guna menanti makan malam mereaka, namun sayangnya Seijuurou tak kunjung manampakan dirinya diruang makan itu. Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 02.00 AM makanan telah mendingin dan Tetsura terlelap diruang makan. Tak ia sadari air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya yang memerah karena dingin menyerang.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Tetsura terbangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya usahanya membuat makan malam untuk kepulangan Seijuurou sia-sia. Tak ada satupun makanan yang tersentuh olehnya, ia pun memutuskan kembali kekamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Seijuurou. Tetsura berniat mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan selamat beristirahat, namun ia urungkan ketika ia samar-samar mendengar percakapan didalam sana. Bisa Tetsura pastikan bahwa seijuurou sedang menelpon seseorang.

Tak ada niatan dirinya mencuri dengar pembicaraan Seijuurou namun rasa penasarannya begitu besar sehingga dia tetap berada didepan pintu kamar seijuurou. Sepertinya keputusannya salah untuk menguping, karena dia merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam dihatinya ketika Seijuurou berbicara dengn seseorang disebrang sana yang ia tek ketahui.

["_Sei~ aku rindu padamu, bagamana denganmu Sei ?_"]

"kita kan baru saja berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu" suara Seijuurou terdengar tulus

["_mouu~ kau tidak merindukanku !_"]

"ahahahah, jangan marah, aku bercanda~ aku juga merindukanmu" panah besar tiba-tiba menancap dihati Tetsura.

Tetsura tak sanggup melanjutkan curi dengar nya~ hatinya sangat sakit kali ini. Ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou berbicara manja, manis dan tulus seperti itu pada seseorang. Padahal saat dia berbicara padanya saja dia tidak semanja barusan. Dia bingung sekarang, perasaannya kacau balau. Ingin rasanya dia bertanya '_siapa itu Sei-kun ?_' tapi dia masih memiliki tata krama yang tidak boleh mengganggu privasi orang lain, walau kadang privasinya sendiri terusik oleh Seijuurou.

Kini air matanya mengalir lebih deras dengan isakan-isakan kecil menggema di seluruh kamar yang didominasi warna baby blue itu.

"Apakah..."

"Apakah keputusanku salah ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"Apakah keputusanku untuk bersama Sei-kun salah ?"

"Apakah keputusanku meninggalkan semuanya salah ?" tedengar kembali isakan dari bibir kecil Tetsura, ia menangis sampai lelah mengambil alih kesadarannya, diapun terlelap dengan air mata dipipinya.

Tetsura tak menyadari diluar kamarnya berdiri tegap Seijuurou yang mendengar semua tangis dan ucapannya itu. Dengan tatapan sendu ia membisikan sesuatu

"Techan... apakah... kau menyesal ? memilih hidup bersamaku ?" suara rendah Seijuuro terdengar sangat pilu namun tetap dingin. Seijuurou pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

†Tsuzuku...(TBC)†

.

.

*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******

Note Author :

Hallo minna-tachi~ \ u /

Yeyeyeyeyyeyeye #banzai *Author miulai gila*

Sankyuu buat reader yg udah baca dan review m(_ _)m

Maaf kalo story nya geje, pendek, dan membosankan~ maklum no edit-edit *Author sok iyee*

Maaf juga ngga bisa fast update~ m(_ _)m pekerjaan menumpuk *Author sok sibuk*

Mind to review ? (* o *)/

Arigatou Gozaimachuuuuuu :* :* :*


	3. Seijuurou & Reo

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Ryuu present

Tetsura no Memo

.

.

warning :

OOC, typo(s), vamp!Akafem!Kuro, rate T (M for future chapter), gaje, bahasa seenak author

.

I've warn you ~ so ? want to continue?

.

.

summary :

benarkah keputusan yang tetsura ambil saat itu?

akankah kehidupannya yang baru seindah kehidupan sebelumnya?

akankah mereka-akashi dan tetsura- selalu hidup bersama? sampai ajal memisahkan keduanya?

*sequel from Himitsu no Memo*

.

.

Tetsura no Memo

chapter 2

.

.

"Techan... apakah... kau menyesal ? memilih hidup bersamaku ?" suara rendah Seijuuro terdengar sangat pilu namun tetap dingin. Seijuurou pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Seijuurou kembali dari Kyoto dan sudah 3 bulan pula sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin pada Tetsura. Kini sudah memasuki bulan Desember, salju mulai terlihat diseluruh kota Tokyo, tak terkecuali di mansion kediaman tuan muda Akashi.

"Sei-kun, apakah kau akan pulang cepat hari ini ? aku sudah menyiapkan chese cake untuk cemilan nanti" tanya Tetsura lembut pada seseorang yang sedang ia telpon.

["_Sei~~ siapa sih yang kau telpon ? kau mengabaikanku Sei !_"] terdengar suara wanita diujung sana, bukannya suara baritone yang biasa Seijuurou vokalkan, namun suara yang sedikit cempreng (?) dan mengganggu.

["_bisakah kau diam dulu Reo~ aku sedang menelpon sebentar_"] kini suara Seijuurou yang terdengar disambungan telpon dengan Tetsura

["_tapi Sei~ kau mengabaikanku~ Ahhhkk SEI~ !..._"] terdengar kembali suara wanita dan sepertinya seperti suara desahan dan erangan yang keluar selanjutnya.

Tetsura memberanikan diri bertanya walau ia sudah tahu bahwa Seijuurou tak pernah akan menjawabnya.

"Anno~ Sei-kun ? kau sedang bersama seseorang ?"tanyanya dengan rasa sakit dihatinya, pasalnya suara erangan dan desahan dari suara perempuan menjadi latar backsound nya

"Sei-kun... ?"masih tak ada jawaban hanya teriakan '_Seiiiii~~~_'dibelakang sana

["_Tetsura... aku tak akan ... pulang malam ini !_"] dengan deru nafas yang terputus-putus Seijuurou menjawabnya dan dengan itu pula sambungan telpon ditutup sepihak oleh Seijuurou.

Tetsura dengan hati yang berkecamuk hebat mencoba untuk tidak menangis, namun usaha nya itu sia-sia karena air mata nya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Tetsura kembali menangis dan terisak dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Padahal selama ini ia mencoba percaya bahwa pilihannya itu tepat, dan percaya pada Seijuurou bahwa ia tak akan mengkhianatinya.

†Di Tempat lain†

"Sei~ apakah benar tak apa ?"tanya sang wanita dengan sedikit terengah

"Hnn ?"tanyanya singkat

"benar tak apa kau tidak pulang Sei~ ?"

"tentu saja. Apa yang kau khawatirkan ? Reo ?"tanyanya sambi mengusap puncak kepala wanita yang ia panggil Reo itu.

"tapi..."jawab Reo ragu

"Sudahlah Reo~ daripada kau mengkhawatirkannya. Lebih baik kita kembali bersenang-senang bukan ?"goda Seijuurou padanya

"kau mesum Sei~"jawabnya singkat namun hanya kekehan nakal yang keluar dari mulut Seijuuro kali ini.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Malam telah berganti pagi, dimana sang bluenett tetap setia menunggu sang surai merah pulang kekediaman meraka. Walaupun Seijuurou telah mengatakan ia takkan pulang tapi Tetsura tetap setia menunggunya.

Matahari mulai meninggi, mahkluk malam lainnya mungkin telah bergelut dengan mimpi-mimpi indah mereka, berbeda dengan Tetsura yang tetap terdiam di kamarnya dengan sinar matahari yang perlahan merayap menyinari seluruh ruangan mewah itu.

Seperti apa yang Seijuurou katakan ia tidak pulang, bukan hanya hari itu saja melainkan 3 hari berikutnya pun ia tak pulang. Memberi kabar ? tentu saja tidak mungkin Seijuurou lakukan. Hanya membuat Tetsura khawatir, dan ketika menanyakan kabar Tetsura tersakiti. Pasalnya Seijuurou selalu bersawa wanita yang ia panggil Reo itu kapanpun Tetsura menelponnya, dengan backsound aneh tentunya.

Bukan hanya sekali Tetsura menelpon dan mendapati suara erangan dan desahan nikmat dari sang surai merah serta si wanita, tapi Tetsura tak mampu berpikir bahwa Seijuurou mengkhianatinya. Walaupun pikiran bersikeras menolak hal-hal negatif tentang Seijuurou, namut hatinya yang terlanjur sakit mencoba memberi tahu pikirannya.

Tak terasa, malam ini adalah ulang tahun Seijuurou, Tetsura bersenandung riang memasuki mansion Akashi dengan 2 kantong ketas besar di pelukannya. Niatnya ia akan membuat semua makanan favorit sang Akashi muda, walaupun ia yakin dia tak akan pernah memakannya.

Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, ia dikagetkan genan pria yang telah berdiri menghadapnya. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou mnunggu kepulangannya. Namun bukan itu maksu dia sebenarnya

"Tetsura..." suara rendah itu sangat dingin

"Sei-kun... kau sudah pulang" nada tak percaya terdengar dari mulut kecilnya

"Darimana saja kau ?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi

"Aku..." ucapannya terptong oleh Seijuurou

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan, kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa izin dariku"

"Ta, Tapi Sei-kun... Aku..." Seijuurou telah berbalik dan melangkah pergi

'_aku ingin memberi kejutan ini untukmu Sei-kun_' terusnya dalam hati

"mengapa kau diam disitu ? ada yang harus kubicarakan Tetsura segera ke ruang makan" perintahnya absolute

"Wakatta" jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk menahan air mata yang siap meluncur

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Diruang makan ternyata bukan hanya ada Seijuurou seorang melainkan ada 5 orang lainnya. 2 diantanya berrambut merah yang sudah dipastikan adalah Orangtua dari Akashi Seijuurou, sedangnya 3 yang lainnya adalah pria dan wanita berambut coklat dan anita berambut hitam.

Tetsura duduk di ujung meja makan, memisahkan diri dari 2 keluarga yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan raut serius itu. Meja yang biasanya terisi 2 orang dari 12 kini terlihat sebagian penuh oleh mereka. Akashi Seito sang kepala keluarga Akashi duduk di kursi tunggal yang biasa Seijuurou gunakan, disebelah kirinya sang istri yang teramat cantik Akashi Roukiya (baca:Rukiya) duduk manis mengenakan setelan berwarna merah darah. Disebelahnya lagi barulah putra kesayangan mereka Akashi Seijuurou.

Dihadapan Akashi Roukiya, seprang pria yang bernama Kiyoshi Teppei dengan stelan formal khas bangsawan yang tak jauh beda dari Kepala Keluarga Akashi, disebelahnya ada (sepertinya) putrinya yang berwarna hitam yang dari tadi berpandangan dengan Seijuurou, yang tak lain adalah Kiyoshi Reo, disebelahnya wanita munggil yang manis yang merupakan ibu dari Reo bernama Kiyoshi Riko. Dan disinilah Tetsura duduk di ujung kursi melewati 1 kursi dari Seijuurou.

Seijuuru berdahem untuk mendapatkan perhatian, dan mulai berbicara

"Otou-sama, ini adalah Kuroko Tetsura yang aku bicarakan pada ayah waktu lalu" akashi mengenalkan tetsura pada ayahnya. Tetsura hanya tersenyum dan membungkut memberi hormat

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Akashi-sama" sapanya sangat formal dan sopan

"hmm" hanya gumaman singkat sebagai jawabannya

"dan ini Kiyoshi Reo beserta keluarganya Otou-sama" sambung seijuurou

"yaa, Ayah sudah tahu, mereka juga salah satu teman bisnis Ayah, Seijuurou "

"maa~ bagai mana kalau kita mulai pembicaraannya ?" saran lembut dan tegas dari Akashi Roukiya

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sei-chan ?" tanyanya lembut

"Begini, Otou-sama... Okaa-sama... Oji-san.. Oba-san.. Aku akan menikahi Reo !"

Kata-kata tegas itu sangat mengagetkan untuk semuanya tak terkecuali Reo sendiri

"kau... kau serius Sei ?" tanya Reo dengan tak percaya

"tentu saja Reo, aku selalu serius, bahkan aku sudah merencanakannya sejak kita bertemu" jawaban mantap keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, Reo tak bisa menahan tangisan bahagia yang kemudian dirangkul ibunya

Berbeda dengan Reo, dunia Tetsura serasa runtuh begitu saja dengan setiap kalimat yang muluncur dari mulut Seijuurou, hampir ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini tapi kakinya tak mau bergagerak. Seakan semua indera yang ada di tubuhnya lumpih ia hanya kaku ditempat, tapi sayang indera pendengarannya malah semakin tajam ketika Seito menanyakan sesuatu pada anaknya

"Seijuurou, kalau itu memang yang kau mau ayah setujui" katanya kalem

"kami juga setuju, bila Seijurou-kun memang serius terhadap putri kami" tambah Kiyoshi Teppei

"sayang, bukannya kau memutuskan terlalu cepat ?" bantak sang istri

"dia sudah dewasa Roukiya, biarlah dia mengambil jalannya sendiri"

"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Nee Sei-chan apakah kau sudah menentukan tanggalnya ?" tanyanya kembali pada putranya

"tanggal 31 Januari tahun depan Okaa-sama" jawaban mantap keuar kembali

Dunia Tetsura yang telah runtuh kini tambah berkeping, dihari Ulang tahunnya, yang seharusnya hari spesial dan bahagia untuk dirinya, menjadi hari dimana hatinya akan benar-benar meninggalkan lubang dalam yang telah digali oleh Seijuurou namun ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ingin dia berlari namun tetap kakinya tak mau untuk berlari hingga kata-kata terakhir Seijuurou menghancurkan segala pertahanannya selama ini

"dan satu permintaanku aku hanya ingin Tetsura yang menjadi _Pendamping_ pengantin Wanitanya" semua orang melihat pada Tetsura

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Tetsura ?"

.

.

†Tsuzuku...(TBC)†

.

.

*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******

Note Author :

Hallo minna-tachi~ \ u /

Yatta ! Yatta ! akhirnya bisa Update lagi 3

Setelah beres proyek dan refreshing menuju Ennichisai kemarin minggu~

Ternyata bisa membawa Otak Author ini lurus (?) kembali~

AND TEAM FAVORITE AUTHOR GOT A TICKET FOR FINAL CLAS:H 2014

Gyaaaa gyaaaaa gyaaaaaa TSUKIYOMI / (#authou Gila)

.

Mind to review ? (* o *)/

Arigatou Gozaimachuuuuuu :* :* :*


	4. Pertemuan

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Ryuu present

Tetsura no Memo

.

.

warning :

OOC, typo(s), vamp!Akafem!Kuro, rate T (M for future chapter), gaje, bahasa seenak author

.

I've warn you ~ so ? want to continue?

.

.

summary :

benarkah keputusan yang tetsura ambil saat itu?

akankah kehidupannya yang baru seindah kehidupan sebelumnya?

akankah mereka-akashi dan tetsura- selalu hidup bersama? sampai ajal memisahkan keduanya?

*sequel from Himitsu no Memo*

.

.

Tetsura no Memo

chapter 3

.

.

"dan satu permintaanku aku hanya ingin Tetsura yang menjadi _Pendamping_ pengantin Wanitanya" semua orang melihat pada Tetsura

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Tetsura ?"

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Ano, apakah tak apa ? menjadikanku sebagai pendamping wanitanya ? bukankah seharusna Orangtua atau Wali dari mempelai wanita nya ?" pertanyaannya lah yang menjadi jawaban Tetsura

Muka _stoic_ terdahulunya telah kembali. Menyembunyikan semua ekspresi, emosi dan perasaannya dalam wajah super datar milik Tetsura.

"tidak masalah bukan Oba-san ?" tanya Seijuurou pada Riko calon mertuanya

"kami tidak ada masalah, semala memang itu yang diinginkan Seijuurou kun, tapi bila Kuroko-chan keberatan, kami takan memaksa juga" ucapnya serasa senyum dilemparkan pada Tetsura

"baiklah, kalau semua menetujuinya. Saya bersedia menjadi pendamping mempelai wanitanya" lanjut Tetsura dengan tersenyum namun dengan raut wajah dingin nan datar yang dimilikinya.

"maa, maa kalau begitu ayo kita mulai makan _malam-_nya" akhirnya Roukiya angkat bicara sebelun hening melanda

Makan _malam _pun segera dimulai. Semua hidangan yang di sajikan sangat mewah dan elegan, tak lupa darah-darah segar telah tersaji didalam gelas masing-masing. Semua berjalan sangat meriah dan menyanangkan. Kedua kepala keluarga tengah asik berbincang tentang rencana pernikahan putra dan putri mereka, mulai dari tempat, pakaian & gaun, hidangan serta tamu undangan. Aksi Reo selanjutnya menarik perhatian seluruhnya termasuk Tetsura

"Nee~ Nee.. Sei~ aku lupa~" katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Seijuurou

"hnn ? Ada apa Reo ?" kini Reo telah memeluk Seijuurou dari belakang dan mengucapkan

"Selamat Ulang Tahun ya~ Akashi Seijuurou-kun~" dia mendaratkat kecupan singkat dipipi kanan Seijuurou dan kemudian duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Tetsura.

"Ahh.. iya Sei-chan~ Otanjoubi Omedetou sayang... hampir saja Okaa-sama lupa"

"kau mau hadiah apa Seijuurou ?" sahut sang ayah

"tak perlu Otou-sama, Rencana ini saja sudah cukup untuk hadiah nya" Seijuurou sopan

"maaf Sei-kun, aku tak sempat membuat kue" kata Tetsura lembut

"tak masalah, aku yakin takan memakannya juga" jawab Seijuurou dengan nada dingin nya

"begitu... maaf" mendengar jawaban Seijuurou Tetsura kembali terdiam

Tetsura hanya menunduk sepanjang acara tersebut, mencoba menikmati makanannya pun ia tak bisa, selera makannya telah menghilang begitu saja entah kemana. Akhirnya acara telah berakhir, kedua kepala keluarga telah meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju kamar tamu yang disediakan, karena hari sudah semakin siang tak mungkin mereka kembali ke mansion masing-masing, menyisakan putra-putri mereka yang masih saja asik dengan candaan dari Reo.

Tetsura berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk sebentar dan bermiat meninggalkan ruangan itu serta menuju kamarnya, namun Seijuurou menghentikannya dengan berkata

"Tetsura, malam ini Reo akan menginap dan akan menempati kamarmu !" kata Absolute keluar dari bibir Seijuurou

Kaget ? tentu saja. Setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, kamarnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menguruh diri pun akan kembali diambil oleh Reo ?! Jangan Bercanda ! tapi apa daya disini Seijuurou lah tuan rumahnya. Semua kata-kata nta harus dipatuhi, melanggar ? hukuman yang menantimu kelak.

"baiklah Sei-kun, aku akan merapihkan kamarku dan pindah ke kamar yang lain" katanya sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya

'_aku yakin dia takkan menggunakan kamarku, toh pasti mereka akan tidur di kamar Sei-kun! Kenapa pula aku harus pindah._' Batin Tetsura

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Hari telah berganti, kini chrismas eve telah tiba. Dikediaman Akashi tengah sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan karena sang tuan muda yang akan segera menikah. Berbagai W.O datang silih berganti untuk memenuhi design keluarga Akashi yang merupakan keluarga terpandang di bangsanya.

Tetsura hanya berdiam diri di kamar barunya, kamar tamu yang tiba-tiba menjadi kamarnya, dikarenakan kamar terdahulunya selalu digunakan oleh Kiyoshi Reo yang tak lama akan berganti magra menjadi Akashi. Calon isteri sah sang Akashi muda Akashi Seijuurou.

Kembali bayang-bayang masa lalu nya menghantui.

"_**Tetsura kau sudah membuat Tou-san sangat kecewa, Tou-san pikir semua yang dikatakan Ryou-kun bohong tapi ternyata…**__" sepertinya sakit jantung ayahku kembali kambuh, dia memegang dadanya saat berbicara padaku dan Ryou-kun memegangnya agar beliau tidak jatuh_

"_**rasanya Tou-san tak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini, padahal kau anak Tou-san satu-satunya yang ingin Tou-san banggakan tapi… sekarang kau bukanlah anakku lagi**__" ayah mengatakannya dengan tegas sambil tubuhnya terhuyung. Ryou-kun membatunya duduk di bangku taman itu, teman-temanku yang lainnya pun mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan ayahku_

"_**Tetsu-chan, kau sudah sangat berubah ketika pulang dari Jerman, ketika Ryou-kun membicarakanmu, aku membelamu karena aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu tapi… kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku padamu.**__" Kata Satsuki sambil menangis, anehnya hatiku tak tersentuh dengan ucapannya, rasanya dalam pikiranku terlintas suatu kata bahwa __**'ayahku adalah Sei-kun, teman sejatiku hanyalah Sei-kun, dan Sei-kun adalah segalanya bagiku'.**_

"_**kau sudah keterlaluan tsuSura-chan, kami semua selalu membelamu, tapi sikapmu pada kami sekarang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau kami ini bukanlah temanmu.**__" __**'kalian memang bukan temanku kan?'**__ begitu dalam pikirku_

"_**sudahlah Shin, kata kata kita semua tek akan pernah ia dengar, Sura-chan kau mulai seperti ini sejak kau kenal dengan dia**__" Ryou-kun menunjuk Sei-kun, secara otomatis aku akan menbelanya tapi Sei-kun sudah ada didepanku dan menghentikanku_

"_**kupikir, kalian akan membujuk Te-chan untuk kembali pada kalian, makanya aku mendengarkan sampai akhir. Tapi kalian malah memojokkan Te-chan. Kalau seperti itu biarlah Te-chan hidup bersama denganku, hidup tanpa caci maki dan pengkhianatan dari teman dan ayahnya sendiri.**__" Sei-kun mengajakku untuk pergi dari tempat ini dan aku menurutinya_

Kata-kata penolaan sang Ayah, teman-teman yang memojokannya, hingga berujung Tetsura mengikutin Seijuurou yang membelanya menuju kehidupan abadi. Namun kembali, apa yang didapatkannya sekarang adalah pengkhianatan.

Tak terasa penghujung tahun ini sudah didepan mata. Tetsura ingin sekali satu kali-saja mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya—jalan-jalan bersama Seijuurou, walaupun hanya sebentar saja

"Sei-kun, bisa kita berbicara sebentar ?" sapa Tetsura ramah

"Aku sibuk, Tetsura" selalu jawaban ketus yang didapatkannya

"Sei~ bisa temani aku sebentar" teriak Reo dari lantai atas

"Tentu saja Reo, aku segera kesana" Seijuurou berjalan meninggalkan Tetsura sendirian

Tetsura kesal, ia kini benar-benar kesal, tak dipedulikannya lagi semua aturan dan perintah dari Seijuurou yang melarangnya keluar mansion tanpa izin darinya. Ia sudah tak peduli. Sesampainya di tengah kota dinginnya udara malam menerpa kulit putih pucat nan halus milik Tetsura. Walaupun dingin namun, tak sedikit orang-orang yang masih berlalu-lalang dijalanan kota Tokyo ini.

Tetsura duduk di depan pohon yang berada di tengah kota dimana hiasan natal masih jelas terpasang dengan indahnya. Ia menunggu, entah menunggu siapa. Melihat pemuda-pemudi yang berpasangan ia tersenyum samar, berharap dirinya pun bisa seperti mereka. Ingatannya berputar ke 1 tahun yang lalu, dimana dia masih menjadi '_Manusia_' dan hidup bahagia. Tempat yang sama, di hari yang sama, ia melakukan hal yang sama pula.

†Flashback†

_Tanggal 31 Desember, Tetsura duduk sendirian didepan pohon di tengan kota yang masih dihiasi oleh berbagai macam lampu sebagai hiasan natal. Kekasihnya belum datang. Ditempat itu mereka berjanji akan bertemu. Namun, tiba-tiba sang kekasih mendapat tetpon dari managernya yang memberitahukan ia ada pemotretan dadakan. Ya, model yang sedang naik daun itu kekasihnya, model yang bernama Kise Ryouta._

_Tiba-tiba panggilan melengking datang dari rah kanannya, dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berlari menuju kearahnya._

"_Tsura-chaaaaaannn~"dia melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan_

_Tetsura dengan spontan berdiri dan tersenyum samar, ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah tetap datar namun sorotan matanya terlihat bahagia. Pemuda itu menghampiri Tetsura dengan terengah-engah dia berkata_

"_Maaf... Kau menunggu lama ?"_

†End of Flashback†

"Maaf... Kau menunggu lama ?" Tetsura terperangah, kata-kata itu... apakan benar Kise Ryouta ada disini ? bolehkah dia berharap ?

Tetsura seketika mengangkat kepalanya, berharap memang ada Kise Ryouta disana. Namun, yang ia dapatkan adalah sepasang kekasih yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Sepertinya sang pria terlambat dari waktu yang ditentukan, dan sang wanita tidak menykainya.

"nee~ Chi-kun, aku ini mengatakan sesuatu" kata sang wanita yang berambut pirang

"Ada apa ?" tanya sang pria

"Aku... Ingin kita Putus !" jawab sang wanita dengan... tersenyum ?

"Apa... ? ke.. kenapa ?" sang pria terlihat shok

"Aku suka dengan orang lain !" sambung sang wanita

Dengan itu sang wanita berbalik dan berlari serta disambut oleh pria lainnya yang bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam diujung jalan.

Sang pria yang dipanggil Chi-kun tersebut berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju Tetsura.

"bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu ?" tanyanya yang memang tak ada kursi lain yang kosong selain disisinya, Tetsura hanya mengangguk dan diapun segera duduk. Hening...

"kau... menunggu seseorang juga?" tanyanya memecah keheningan yang tercipta tadi

"hmm,, tidak" jawab Tetsura lemas

"jadi ? mengapa kau duduk sendirian disini ? tidak bersama kekasihmu ?" tanyanya lagi

"A.. Aku tak punya kekasih. Dan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku juga akan segera menikah" jawabnya hambar

"ahh.. maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud..."

"tak apa... kaupun sepertinya sama denganku kan ?"

"hahaha... begitulah..." tawa hambar yang menyakitkat keluar dari pria tersebut

"Ah iya... Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro"

.

.

†Tsuzuku...(TBC)†

.

.

*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******

Note Author :

Hallo minna-tachi~ \ u /

Chapter 3 UP !

Hehehehe~ setelah mendapat libur... (maksudnya minggu tenang)

Author nyoba nerusin ceritanya~~ semoga ngga banyak typo yahhhh~~

Dan ntar sabtu~ team Cosplay Author di undung ke Jungle Land~ w (curcol)

.

Ahhh... makasih buat yang review~ (_ _)

Review nya membeludak~ #door Maaf kalo yang ngga ke balas~~

Sampai jumpa di Curcol—maksudnya Chapter- depan~

.

Mind to review ? (* o *)/

Arigatou Gozaimachuuuuuu :* :* :*


	5. Kuroko Tetsura & Mayuzumi Chihiro

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Ryuu present

Tetsura no Memo

.

.

warning :

OOC, typo(s), vamp!Akafem!Kuro, rate T (M for future chapter), gaje, bahasa seenak author

.

I've warn you ~ so ? want to continue?

.

.

summary :

benarkah keputusan yang tetsura ambil saat itu?

akankah kehidupannya yang baru seindah kehidupan sebelumnya?

akankah mereka-akashi dan tetsura- selalu hidup bersama? sampai ajal memisahkan keduanya?

*sequel from Himitsu no Memo*

.

.

Tetsura no Memo

chapter 4

.

.

"tak apa... kaupun sepertinya sama denganku kan ?"

"hahaha... begitulah..." tawa hambar yang menyakitkat keluar dari pria tersebut

"Ah iya... Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro"

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"salam kenal Mayuzumi-kun, namaku Kuroko Tetsura" sambut Tetsura ramah

"Kuroko-chan kah ?" senyum lembut Mayuzumi

Entah kenapa, padahal baru saja bertemu dengan orang ini beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Tetsura merasa nyaman berbincang dengannya. Mulai dari hal kecil sekalipun mereka bicarakan. Karena udara semakin dingin mereka berpindah tempat ke dalam restoran cepat saji dekat situ, tak ada lagi hening diantara ke duanya selalu ada bahan pembicaraan dari ke duanya.

Tak jarang tawa keluar dari mulut Mayuzumi dan gelembungan pipi Tetsura sebagai balasannya. Waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul 23.59 tinggal 1 menit lagi menugu pergantian tahun. Mereka sengaja duduk didekat jendela, agar bisa melihat indahnya warna-warni kembang api yang menghiasi kota tokyo.

10 detik sebelum perhitungan mundur, semua lampu di kota tokyo padam seketika. Siap menyambut datangnya tahun yang baru. Hingga akhirnya hitungan mundur dimulai

10

.

9

.

8

.

7

.

Semua ikut menghitung, baik yang didalam toko ataupun diluar ruangan

6

.

5

.

4

.

Tak terkecuali Tetsura dan Mayuzumi, merekapun antusias menghitung mundur

3

.

2

.

1

.

.

_**DUARRRR ! DUAARRR ! DUAAARRR !**_

Sinar sari Kembang api kini menghiasi gelapnya langit kota Tokyo. Dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan warna serta suara yang menggelegar menandatang datangnya tahun baru yang ditunggu-tunggu. Suaranya dan gemerlapnya silih berganti dari penjuru manapun. Hinggal 5 menit tlah berlalu, dan barulah penerangan ibu kota negeri Sakura ini kembali di nyalakan.

Keduanya sangat menikmati moment-moment seperti ini, melupakan sejenak masalah yang mendera masing-masing muda-mudi yang duduk berhadapan ini. Pikiran Tetsura melanglang buana menuju hari-hari kedepannya di bulan Januari ini, dan berakhir di tanggal penghujung bulan. Raut sedih kembali mendatangi wajah datar Tetsura dan itu tertangkap mata Mayuzumi. Lamunan Tetsura pun buyar setelah Mayuzumi memanggilnya.

"Kuroko-chan ?" tak ada respon

"Kuroko-chan" Tetsura tersentak kaget

"Hai, ada apa Mayuzumi-kun ?" jawabnya sedikit kikuk

"mmmm, tidak sepertinya kau melamun, aku sudah memanggilm berapa kali namun tak ada respon darimu" jawab Mayuzumi dengan muka khawatirnya

"kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanyanya lagi

Tetsura tertegun, baru kali ini ada orang asing yang notabene baru kenal beberapa jam saja sudah mengkhawatirkannya. Rasa senang dan hangat merayap ke dalam hati Tetsura yang telah beku itu

"Kuroko-chan ?" kini tanggan Mayuzumi melambai-lambai didepan wajahnya

"kau melamun lagi. Ada apa ?"

"Ah ! Maaf Mayuzumi-kun, aku tidak apa-apa" Tetsura kini menunduk menyembunyikan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"sou~ yasudah kalau begitu. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, kau tidak akan pulang ?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku... Aku tak ingin pulang" Tetsura masih menunduk

"Eh ? memangnya kenapa ? nanti Orangtua mu khawatir" suara hangat Mayuzumi terdengar kaget

"Aku... _Mutti_ berada di Jerman karena pekerjaannya, dan Ayah— " kata-katanya menggantung, membuat Mayuzumi penasaran

"Ayah ?"

"Ayah, tak menganggapku putrinya lagi" suara Tetsura sedikit bergetar

Merasa bersalah kini Mayuzumi berdiri dari duduknya,mendekat pada Tetsura, dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik kepala Tetsura menuju pelukannya. Tetsura yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Mayuzumi sebelumnya hanya tersentak kaget. Namun, perlahan rasa hangat menyebar dari hatinya. Tanggannya bergerak memberi balasan pelukan tersebut dan tanpa Tetsura sadari ia menangis terisak di dada bidang Mayuzumi.

Baru pertama kalinya setelah hidup bersama Seijuurou, ia bertemu orang lain yang Manusia biasa. Tapi rasa nyaman dan perhatian serta perlakuan orang tersebut sangat ditunggu seorang Tetsura. Yang dalam beberapa bulan terakhir mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari '_Tuan_'-nya. Menangis pada seseorang, bersandar dan bercerita itulah yang kini di butuhkan Tetsura agar perlahan hatinya kembali menyatu.

"kau sudah tenang ? Kuroko-chan ?" tanya lembut Mayuzumi padanya

Segera Tetsura lepaskan pelukannya itu

"Maaf.. maafkan aku Mayuzumi-kun" seraya menundukan kepalanya

Untung saja Restoran tempat mereka berada sekarang terbilang cukup sepi, hingga mereka tak perlu khawatir menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung yang lainnya.

"hm-mm" Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak.. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu" sambug sang surai abu tersebut

"Tapi—" kata-kata Tetsura terpotong oleh jemari lentik nan hangat yang menyentuh bibirnya

"Sudahlah, Aku Minta Maaf, karena telah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan Aku, aku memang pria yang tidak baik telah membuat seorang gadis cantik dan manis ini menangis terisak" lantjut Mayuzumi dengan membungkukan badannya ala pangeran di negeri impian.

Entah mengapa kini wajak Tetsura terasa panas dan semburat merah menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Mayuzumi yang melihat itu hanya bingung dan khawatir

"wajahmu memerah Kuroko-chan apakah kau sakit ? demamkah ?" sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tetsura.

Yang ada wajah semakin memerah akibat perbuatan Mayuzumi tersebut

"Ehh ? Ehh ? apa yang terjadi ? kau kedinginankah ? atau apa ? wajahmu tambah merah" suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah khawatirnya.

Tingkahya yang gelisah, malam membuat Tetsura tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya sampai seperti ini. Tetsura senang sedikit-demi sedikit cairlah bongkahan es dari hatinya. Andai ia bisa selalu seperti ini, tersenyum, tertawa, dan bercerita.

Namun pikirannya kembali membawanya pada kenyataan pahit. Toh nyatanya mereka berbeda Ras. Mereka tak mungkin selalu bersama seperti harus kembali pada kenyataan dimana dia harus kembali pada sang '_Tuan_' yang menjadikannya seperti ini Sang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Mou~ Mayuzumi-kun, tenanglah.. aku tak apa-apa kok, sungguh" ucapnya lembut

"Hontou desu ka ?"

"Hai"

"Hontou, Hontou, Hontou ni ?"

"Hai, aku tak apa apa"

"yokatta" jawabnya lega

Entah mengapa juga rasa lega membanjiri diri Mayuzumi yang kalang-kabut sendiri sedari tadi. Bercerita dengan gadis dihadapannya membuat dia melupakan rasa kecewa dan sakit yang sebelumnya menyerang hatinya. Reflek tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengelus surai indah _Baby Blue_ didepannya. Dan ia benar-benar tersenyum lega.

"Jadi... Aku harus mengantarmu kemana ?" kini nada bingung menyelimuti suaranya

"Ehh ?" Tetsura pun bingung menjawabnya

"Tak mungkn kan, aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja disini ?" katanya lagi dengan menggaruk pipinya

"Aku, tak apa-apa Maayuzumi-kun. Kau tah usah repot-repot mengantar ku pulang"

"Mana Mungkin Begitu !" Tetsura kaget dengan nada Mayuzumi barusan

"ah.. maaf membentakmu. Ma-maksudku, mana mungkin kan aku meninggalkan seorang gadis malam-malam seperti ini sendirian, yah walaupun ini malam tahun baru yang ramai tapi kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ada gadis tengah berjalan seorang diri. Kau juga seharusnya lebih waspada padaku, bagaimanapun aku ini tetap seorang pria." Sambungnya panjang lebar

Sepertinya Mayuzumi benar-benar khawatir pada Tetsura. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah setelah berceramah panjang lebar pada gadis didepannya. Tetsura hanya tersenyum dengan tulus padanya yang membuat Mayuzumi semakin salah tingkah.

"baiklah.. aku akan waspada pada Mayuzumi-kun" kata Tetsura dengan bercanda

"Ehh ?" Mayuzumi malah terlihat bingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri

"ahahahaha... tenang saja, Mayuzumi-kun.. mana ada orang jahat yang mengaku ia akan berniat jahat, kau lucu" Tetsura tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum di tertawakan seperti itu oleh Tetsura

"syukurlah kau sudah tertawa.. Ayo sekarang ku antar kau pulang Kuroko-chan. Dan tidak ada penolakan kali ini"

Tetsura kini meng-iyakan tawaran Mayuzumi, mereka mulai melangkah keluar Restoran hangat itu dan segera disambut ngin dingin yang menerta tubuh mereka. Jalanan terlihat cukup lengang kali ini tak sepadat saat Tetsura datang kemari. Karena ia datang terburu-buru sebab kesal pada Seijuurou ia lupa mengenakan sarung tangan dan syal yang seharusnya menghangatkan telapak tangan dan lehernya.

Mayuzumi yang menyadari gadis imut disampingnya ini sedikit menggigil, segera ia lepaskan syal yang melilit lehernya dan dililitkannya pada leher putih Tetsura. Tetsura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu terlihat sangat canggung, dan segera melepaskannya tapi dia lilitkan kembali pada leher Mayuzumi. Sekarang leher mereka berdua sedikit terlindungi dari hawa dingin.

"pakailah ini" Mayuzumi memberinya sebelah kanan sarung tangannya.

"hmm ? untuk apa?" tanya Tetsura polos dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya

"pakai saja seperti ini." Dia memakaikan sarung tanyan itu pada telapak tangan Tetsura yang kecil

"Maaf, tanganku besar dan untuk yang satu lagi..." kata-katanya tak dilanjutkan

Namun tindakan Mayuzumi selanjutnya lah yang berbicara. Kini tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan dingin nan kecil milik Tetsura, dimasukannya tangan itu pada saku mantel tebal miliknya, agar memberinya sedikit kehangatan. Wajah keduanya terlihat sedikit memerah, namun enggan melepaskan kehangatan yang telah mereka berdua dapatkan itu. Kini keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah komplek mewah daerah Tokyo.

"Anoo~ Mayuzumi-kun ?"

"hmm ?"

"sampai sini saja, rumahku tinggal 2 belokan lagi dari sini"

"kuantar sampai depan rumah saja"

"tak perlu Mayuzumi-kun, kaau jga harus segera pulang ini sudah terbilang hampir pagi" kata-kata Tetsura ada benarnya, walaupun ia tinggal sendiri tapi tak enak jika ada orang yang melihatnya pulang selarut ini

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang tapi benar tak apa sampai sini saja?" nada ragu keluar

"sungguh. Aku tak akan apa-apa ini sudah dekat rumah kok"

"ya sudah kalau itu maumu, tapi hati-hati yah~ janagn sungkan menelponku bila terjadi apa-apa" mayuzumi terseyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tetsura

"Tentu saja. Kau yang pertama kali akan ku kabari Mayuzumi-kun"

Mayuzumi pun dengan enggan melepas genggaman hangat tangan mereka berdua. Dan memberikan syalnya pada Tetsura. Awalnya Tetsura menolak namun Mayuzumi tetap memaksa memakainya, jadi Tetsura menyerah orang ini lebih keras kepala daripada dirinya. Sarung tangannya ia pakaikan pada telapak tangan kanan Mayuzumi, agar mereka tetap hangat mengantarkan Mayuzumi menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Sebagai hadiah Tetsura berjinjit dan –Cuup!— pipi Mayuzumi mendapatkan ciuman singkat dari Tetsura. Setelah itu tetsura berbalik dan berlari dari Mayuzumi, Mayuzumi hanya terpaku sambil memegangi pipinya yang mendapatkan hadiah dari Tetsura. Rasa hangat nya menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya terutama Hatinya.

Tetsura sendiri yang kini sudah didepan gerbang milik Seijuurou terdiam, ia baru menyadari tindakannya barusan pada Mayuzumi. Tiba-tiba semburat merah menjalar dipipinya, ditariknya syal yang melilit lehernya dan penciumannya menemukan wangi khas Mayuzumi disana wangi Coklat.

Kini Tetsura harus menghadapi kenyataan nya kembali. Akashi Seijuurou dan pernikahannya. Tetsura yang sudah berada di depan pintu masuk membukanya pelan agar tak menimbulkan banyak suara. Ia mengucapkan '_Tadaima_' pelan saja, karena tahu tak mungkin ada yang menjawabnya walaupun di mansion ini ia tak hidup sendiri. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah, Seijuurou telah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"See—Sei-kun..." kata Tetsura lemah

Sedang Seijuurou tak menjawabnya hanya berjalan mendekati Tetsura

.

.

†Tsuzuku...(TBC)†

.

.

*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******

Preview for Last Chapter :

"_Hentikan Sei-kun, kumohon"_

"_DASAR MANUSIA RENDAH !"_

"_aku... minta maaf, Mayuzumi-kun"_

"_Sayonara"_

"_Akashi Seijuurou, apakah kau bersedia menerima— sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka..."_

"_Aku Bersedia !"_

*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******†*******

.

Note Author :

Hallo minna-tachi~ \ u /

Chapter 4 Readyyyy !

Maaf yahhhh... updatenya laaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa bangettttttttt~~

Author pulang dari JungleLand malahan demam, ngga sempet bikin story Q_Q

Nah~ nah~ nah~ tapi udah kebayar kan yahhh~~~

.

Ahhh... makasih buat yang review~ (_ _)

Ahh hampir lupa Chapter depan Rate nya jadi di 'M'yaa~ ngga terlalu lemon sihh (ngga bisa bikinnya)~ tapi ada sedikit mmmm kekerasan* mungkin* #door

Maaf kalo storynya malahan jadi amburadul (?)

Sampai jumpa di Last Chapter~ Minna~ :D

.

Mind to review ? (* o *)/

Arigatou Gozaimachuuuuuu :* :* :*


End file.
